Before You
by courthale
Summary: ON HOLD! The prequel to Fast and Hard. Ever wonder how Miss Bella and her boss Mr. Cullen got to where they were that day in his office? Well, this is the story. Emmett is Bella's boss. Let's see how they deal with a mutual attraction. Lemons!
1. Emmett Before Bella

**HEY!! Emmett and Bella from the world of Fast and Hard are back! This story will be maybe 12 chapters. Just the stuff of before the office encounter. I will alternate POVs so you can get a glimpse of Bella's thoughts. I think she's gonna be a bit more interesting then some might think. Who knows?**

**As always, love to you all and thanks for reading. Hope I do the prequel justice.**

**WARNING!!! Lemon! And it does not involve Emmett AND Bella. If you don't like that I'm sorry, but her is Emmett and my Emmett likes his sex. He hasn't even met her yet, so, yeah. **

**Before You**

**Chapter One**

**Emmett Before Bella**

"Hey, you going to the club tonight?" Edward asked as we put away the papers from the conference we just had.

Things at Cullen Architectural Designs were still the same as always but I had a new business venture tat was skyrocketing. My new club was a success and only opened about three months ago. I went there as often as I could to make sure all was going well. I had a great manager and staff so I didn't worry too much.

"Yeah, you want to come?" I asked him. He nodded while grabbing his briefcase and suit jacket.

"I'm just going to stop by my place to change first. Jasper?" He asked my other brother nodded as well.

"Yeah, why not?" He chuckled.

"Not going to invite your own father?" Dad asked sarcastically from the doorway. We all laughed and shook our heads.

"I'm sure you and mom have some sort of pansy fundraiser to attend." I chuckled at his faux hurt expression.

"Pansy!" He demanded we all laughed as we went to the elevators. The place was mostly empty, except for the cleaning staff.

We all talked about our weekend plans and how mom wanted a nice Sunday dinner. We all agreed heartily. Where our mother's cooking was concerned, we were all there.

My life was pretty great right now. My family's business was still on the great foundation my father built. My brothers and I all still had a great friendship and camaraderie. I had my pick of women any night I wanted. My club was a success beyond my expectations and I lived in the city that never sleeps. Things were amazing.

"See you boys later." Dad said and headed to his Mercedes.

"Later, dad." We all said our goodbyes to him and went to get in our own cars.

"When you going to get there?" I asked them.

"An hour or so." Edward shrugged. I nodded and pulled out my keys.

"Same." Jasper said and slid into his Audi a8. That car was phenomenal. We went to an auction for some cars and Jasper outbid me for it to the point of being ridiculous. It was fun though.

"Kay, see ya." I shouted and walked past Edward getting into his Aston Martin Vanquish or his "James Bond" car. We all drove our favorite cars on Friday because they needed to be stretched out every once in a while.

I got into my brand new baby, 2005 Maserati Coupe Cambiocorsa. It was sleek and black, and a perfect pussy catcher. I turned up my radio and raced out of our private parking garage. I put my windows down to let in the cool night air as I flew down the streets. I lived out of the busy part of town, so, once I was out of traffic I really let her stretch out.

I parked in my driveway and left it out of the garage knowing I would drive it to the club. I walked into my house. It was way to big for one person but I always had buddies or some family staying over. And I might not have been ready to settle down, but I could imagine living in it with my own family some day. It had 9 bedrooms and 6 baths.

_Damn, it was good to have money._

Not to be pompous, but living comfortably was pretty fucking awesome. My whole life I still had to work for what I had. My parents may have had money, but they made us have chores and jobs to earn our own. My first car was bought with the promise of paying the insurance and keeping up my grades. It made me who I am today and I am more than thankful for that.

I bought my house with the money I earned working for my father and everything else I owned was bought with my money. He even had me do a job interview to get to the position I am now at the company.

I walked into my bedroom and flipped on the lights. The maid was here today, so my bed was made and clothes were cleaned and put away. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of gray pants and a black shirt with gray stripes. I pulled on my clothes and checked to make sure I didn't look like complete fool.

With my teeth brushed and hair tamed as much as possible, I walked out of my out of my house ready for some action. I needed to find something good tonight. Things had not been slow, but I just felt the need for a good hard fuck and tonight I wanted to find it.

Jasper and Edward both texted me saying they were already there. They said it was a great crowd and chicks were everywhere. I was more than ready to get there.

I parked in my reserved spot and walked to the front of the line. It was a good night by the looks of how long the line was of people waiting.

"Emmett." Sam greeted me and shook my hand.

"Good night?" I asked and gestured behind me.

"Always a good night here." He laughed. I laughed with him before heading inside.

The bass was thumping through the speakers. The lights and sounds were putting me on sensory overload and I fucking loved it. I spotted Edward first because of his crazy hair and height. He was dancing with a hot looking red head. She was grinding on him and showing exactly what her mama gave her. I chuckled at his kid in a candy store expression. He was getting lucky tonight. He saw me and nodded before going back to his quest for the night.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. I looked around and spotted Jasper in the VIP lounge upstairs. He was talking to a girl with long brown hair. He looked a bit pissed and that's when I caught a good glimpse of her face.

_Maria!_

"Fuck." I muttered and put my beer down. Emily looked at me a bit worried at my outburst. "Have Sam send one of the boys to the VIP. I think things will be getting ugly." I told her. She nodded and went to call her fiancée and my bouncer.

I walked through the people and then up the stairs quickly. I took them two at a time to get up there.

"WELL, I FIND YOU HERE PRACTICALLY FUCKING THIS GIRL ON THE COUCH. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME?!?" She was shouting at him. She pointed to a small blonde girl on a couch that looked on worriedly

"WHO SAID I ANSWERED TO YOU ANYMORE MARIA? HUH?" He shouted back.

Jasper and his fucking drama always stayed behind closed doors until Maria came along. The girl was fucking insane. The whole family hated her but Jasper said he loved her, so, we all tried. That was until she started treating him like a doormat even he couldn't take it. She pretty much just wanted the money and the name. She lived with him and spent his money. The bloodsucking bitch. At least he broke up with her, except she couldn't seem to get that.

"HEY!" I shouted. They both turned to me. Jasper looked relieved but Maria just looked even more pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, CREATIN?" She shouted at me. Well, that was better than some of the names I had gotten from her.

"I want you out of my club." I growled at her. She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Make me." She sneered. Just then two of our bouncers came up to the VIP area. I let out a sigh of relief at not having to do this by myself.

"Guys, please." I told them. They nodded. This wasn't the first time Maria had to be taken out of here. She huffed and went up to Jasper staring him right in the eyes.

"This is not over!" She said menacingly. She flipped her long dark hair and walked out with the bouncers trailing behind her to make sure she left.

"Sorry, bro." Jasper said. He shook his head and his eyes took on a bit of sadness. He may have hated her now but the love he had for her was intense. It might be gone but he remembers it. He sighed and looked to the scared girl on the couches still.

"Let's go get a drink." He said to her. She took his hand and smiled. Poor girl was still probably terrified.

I flopped down on the couches and groaned. This was not how I imagined spending my night. I clenched my eyes shut and breathed deeply resting my head on the back of the couch.

"This seat taken?" I heard from somewhere close.

I opened my eyes and saw a tall stunning raven-haired woman. It was long and fell down her back completely straight. She was wearing a black dress that came to her upper thigh and her neckline showed how blessed she really was.

I smiled at her and stood. I walked over to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. I placed my hands on her hips and she shivered from my breaths on her neck.

"How about we go somewhere more private?" I said into her ear. Her hands came to rest on my chest and she leaned up to speak in my ear.

"How about one dance?" She said and her tongue peaked out to touch the lobe.

My hands tightened on her hips and I nodded. She smiled and took my hand leading me down to the dance floor. I walked behind her the whole time watching her hips sway and her ass bounce slightly with her steps.

We walked out onto the dance floor as Rock Yo Hips by Crime Mob came on. She turned to me and brought both my hands down to her hips and started to dance close to me. One of my hands travelled to the small of her back and pulled her even closer. One of her hands went into my hair and pulled me down to her. She whispered the lyrics into my ear as we swayed. One of my legs was between both of hers and she was grinding against me. I could feel her heat through my clothes and I was pretty sure she wasn't wearing panties.

She pulled my face down to hers and crashed her lips to mine. I growled into her mouth and she moaned in return. I took her hand and led her from the club. Once we were outside I took her to my car. She was laughing and trailing behind happily.

"My name is Monica by the way." She said with a giggle. I laughed with her and when we got to my car I pushed her against the passenger door. I leaned down and put my lips close to hers.

"Emmett. Anything else?" I asked.

She gasped as my hand trailed up her thigh to her naked ass. She shook her head and then pressed her lips to mine. Her hands gripped my hair roughly to pull me closer to her. She tried dominating the kiss but I wasn't having that. She relented with a sigh and melted against me. I pulled back and smiled. She laughed lightly and I opened the door for her to get inside.

The drive was silent but charged with sexual tension. She kept shifting in her seat and I think I knew why. I reached my hand over and put it on her thigh. She stilled her movements and her breaths became ragged. My hand travelled further and further until it was just under the hem of her dress.

"Oh God." She groaned and her head fell back against the seat. My hand made its destination and I moaned.

"The name's Emmett." I growled and felt her wetness. I pulled into my driveway and we both looked at each other. We got out quickly and raced to the door. I threw the door open and she rushed inside. Clothes were taken off and thrown everywhere. We didn't even make it to the bedroom.

Her perfect ass was in the air as she leaned over the back of the couch. I reached into my wallet and pulled out a condom. I tore it open and slid it on. I ran one finger through her wetness at her entrance. She moaned loudly.

"Fuck!" She whispered. I smiled and kissed the tattoo between her shoulder blades. She was wild, that much I could tell. The snake went from the top of her back to the small. I would make this rough. I knew that's what I need and what she wanted.

"You want me to fuck you?" I said and ran the head against her to tease her. She pushed back onto me and I groaned. "I'm gonna make this hard. I'm gonna make this rough." I told her. I placed myself at her sweet pussy and thrust myself forward. She screamed in pleasure. I grabbed a hold of her hips and went faster.

"Fuck! Yes! Emmet, faster, harder." She demanded. I gave her her wish and thrust faster and harder. She was grunting and screaming while I was groaning. My skin slapped against hers and we would both most likely have bruises tomorrow but that was okay with me.

"Holy shit." I murmured. She was intentionally squeezing her muscles around me. It felt too good. I was going to come. I needed her to come with me.

I reached around her and played fiercely with her clit.

"I'm…. shit." She said and I felt her come around me. I thrust harder then stilled as I released into the condom.

I leaned over her and rested lightly against her. As our breaths slowed, I pulled out and stood straight. She seemed exhausted so I carried her.

"What are you doing?" She asked and put her arms around my neck.

"Taking you to bed. I plan to do that a few more times and I need you rested." I said with a chuckle. She kissed my neck as I walked.

--

"That was a lot of fun." She said from my doorstep. I nodded and leaned down to kiss her. Monica and I had a lot of fun. We even woke up and showered together. That was fucking amazing.

"Me too." I said against her lips. I actually gave her my number. I didn't want to date her and she didn't want to date me, but we knew that times would be phenomenal together.

"Later." She called over her shoulder. I watched her leave and then went back inside.

_After last night, I could really use some sleep. _

I was about to crawl back into bed when my phone went off. I groaned and fumbled for it where it was on the floor still in my pants.

The caller id said Dad.

"Hey dad." I said and walked to the kitchen. Coffee was needed.

"Hey son, I got some news." He said seriously. It made me stop in my tracks.

"What's wrong? Is it mom?" I asked looking for some clothes to throw on.

"No son, nothing happened to your mother. But Charlotte, I'm afraid she quit last night." He said. Charlotte was my new secretary. I had only had her on staff for a few weeks but I had gotten to know her pretty well.

"Why?" I asked and started the pot of coffee.

"I don't know. Too much stress maybe." He sighed. "I'll have my assistant put out a classified and talk to human resources."

"Okay, I'll do the interviews myself. I want to get a feel for the next one, you know?" I said.

"Yeah, son, I get it. We'll have the interviews set up soon. Have a good weekend. I'll see you on Monday." He said.

"Yep, see you on Sunday." I said and hung up.

_Well, this should be interesting._

**--**

**REVIEW!!**

**It would be so awesome to get a bunch of love. It, in all honesty, makes me write faster. Hopefully I can update at the very least once a week, maybe more. I just love these two too much.**

**Obviously the next chapter is little Miss Bella and will her interview go well? LOL. Of course it will.**

**Thanks guys,**

**Courthale**


	2. Bella Before Emmett

**HEY!! So, Bella was not letting me write her out in this but here she is. She finally spoke to me.**

**Here it is the first ever Bella POV in the Fast and Hard universe. **

**Thanks to me beta myonlyheroin! You are the light of my life. Can I keep you? lol  
**

**Enjoy!!**

**Before You**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella before Emmett**

Ring!

_What the hell?_

Ring!

_Is that….?_

Ring!

_Oh fuck!_

I groaned as I and rolled back over realizing that I had just fallen on the floor. I huffed as I untangled the blankets from around my legs. Every morning for the past, however old I am, I have fallen out of bed. It's fairly annoying and slightly psychotic.

I stood and threw my blankets back on the bed. I grabbed my robe from the hook on the door and threw it on before leaving my room. I followed the hallway and the smell of coffee hit me as I came closer to the kitchen. I heard singing and giggled at my sister's usual morning demeanor.

"Good morning dear sister," She sang happily.

"Morning," I said, and yawned. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out my favorite mug. It had the NYU logo on it from where I had graduated.

Alice and I lived together ever since she moved out of Dad's. It was nice to be together, but independent. Dad was more than happy that we stayed together. After Mom died he saw how close we were and how much I really seemed to take over as mother for Alice.

"What's on the agenda for you today, dear sister?" She asked as she handed me the creamer.

"Well, dear sister," I said, and she giggled at me using her own sentiment. "I'm going to go look for a job," I said and then yawned.

"Where you going to look?" She asked and put some pop-tarts in the toaster; not the best cook.

"I'm going to go grab a paper. Maybe just make some calls," I said, and set at the bar in the kitchen. We had a great little place for just the two of us. And since our dad is chief, we got a great deal on it too.

"Ok, well, I have my internship to get to, and then classes in the afternoon," She said, and grabbed her pop tarts in a paper towel and grabbed her traveler mug of coffee.

Alice interned for Michael Kors designs. Living in New York afforded her a lot of opportunities in the fashion world. She had been working for him for the last year. She also went to Parsons The New School For Design. My sister was a talented artists and she received many praises for it. She deserved all that she got because she worked hard for it.

"Bye," I waved as she left. I sighed as my forehead hit the countertop.

_Fuck!_

_Why can't I just figure my shit out? Should've taken that fucking job I was offered after graduating. _

_Because you didn't want to relocate. _

_Yet again, FUCK!_

I groaned as I stood, flinging my robe around to wrap tighter around me in frustration. My attitude with the world seemed to get worse and worse. Every little thing made me more and more pissed off.

_My door to my bedroom getting stuck every fucking time._

_The eyelash curler left out. AGAIN! _

_My shampoo left almost empty. LOVE YOU SIS!_

_I walked out the door for the day and realized my blackberry was almost dead. Great!_

I walked down the sidewalks of the city with the crowds. My black pencil skirt and silver silk top with my grey jacket over it making the walk interesting. Whistles and catcalls were made in my direction.

_Animals._

I walked to the corner and found the stand I usually go to for papers and magazines.

"BELLA!" Tony shouted out at me in his thick New Yorker accent.

"TONY!" I shouted back with my own coming through slightly.

"Damn girl, that's a nice outfit. What you off to do?" He asked, and winked. I laughed at his flirting.

He was about 300 pounds, and very married. His wife, Tory, was a very nice woman with her own flirting habits with the younger male population. It was all in good fun. Tory even flirted with me a few times.

"Off to conquer the world. What else?" I asked, in a serious tone. He laughed loudly and nodded his head.

"With looks like that you could rule the world, sugar." He said. I laughed this time and grabbed a paper.

"I'm looking for a job. Need something to pay the bills, ya know?" I smiled. He nodded in agreement, knowing the hard times.

"Well, if all else fails my son Jr. is looking for that right woman." He winked again. We had had the discussion numerous times of his son. It was an interesting issue. One I joked about a lot.

"Still looking for that trophy wife, is he?" I chuckled.

"Yep, offer still stands Isabella." He laughed, only joking.

I waved my goodbyes and took off with my bag and newly bought paper. I made my way to a little café and ordered my favorite, iced peppermint latte. I got it quickly and sat down at a table by the window. I set up my laptop and put the paper next to it along with my phone and a pen.

_Time to get a job for Bella._

--

"Thanks Mrs. Kirkpatrick. I appreciate your help, and I hope all goes well with… that." I said, and hung up. A scowl was permanently making its way to my face.

I grabbed the paper again, and looked at the classifieds. I guess I'd have to expand a bit. I looked and saw something intriguing.

_SECRETARY, COLLEGE DEGREE REQUIRED; Hard working, multi task, excellent typing skills; great people skills; bilingual preferred. _

_Pleas call 555-2146 to set up and interview time._

I pondered that one for a moment. My degree in communications would come in handy and my minor in Spanish would be a huge plus. It said for Cullen Architectural Designs. I knew of them but not much. This could be a great opportunity.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

--

"I'm home!" I heard from the front room. It was about 6 p.m., and Alice was home for the day. I was sitting on the couch watching some weird show with a guy trying to drink a fish from a fishbowl.

"Oh Steveo, be still my heart," I said as Alice entered the room. She made a gagging sound and came to sit next to me.

"Oh my God! Turn it off. How can you sit here and watch this?" She asked, and took the remote from me. I dived over her for it and she pulled her arm away trying to keep it from me.

"Come on Munchkin, Give it back!" I yelled. Her other hand attacked my side and I collapsed in giggles. "Stop… tickling!" I said, in between breaths.

"You called me Munchkin!" She said, and continued tickling my sides. "No one calls me Munchkin!" She said, menacingly. I knew she was only kidding, but that voice and face always scared me. Reminded me of dad way too much.

"Ok, ok," I said breathlessly.

She smirked as she grabbed the remote changing it to TLC. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye as she watched intrigued at the tips Stacy and Clinton were giving the badly dressed soccer mom who had just lost a bunch of weight and didn't know how to dress her now smokin' figure.

"MUNCHKIN!" I yelled, and then ran for the door to my room. She squealed and then jumped over the back of the couch to chase after me. I screamed in surprise at how close she was before making it to my door, shutting and locking it.

She pounded on the door for a few seconds before giving up.

"I'm gonna order pizza, BELLARINA!" She giggled as I heard her footsteps retreat.

I huffed in frustration at the name. She came up with that one because of my lack of coordination when….. well, ever. I got ready to yell at her through the door when she stopped me.

"With just cheese on your half. I know, I know." She said, from what sounded like the kitchen.

I walked over to my dresser to find something to change into for a night in. My yoga pants and Yankees tee were always a favorite. I changed quickly, and then walked over to my bag to get my laptop.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on my side of the couch as Alice finished calling the pizza place.

"About an hour. Not too bad," She said, and turned her attention back to the soccer mom who was now balling her eyes out after they cut off her horsetail of hair.

"Does she even wash it?" I asked as I booted up my laptop.

"Not everyone is as blessed as you and your perfect soft waves." She smiled. I blushed and typed in my password. "What are doing?" She asked me without taking her eyes off the screen.

"I got an interview for tomorrow and I wanted to check my resume again to make sure it looks good," I said.

"For where?" She asked, still captivated by the words of that bitch Carmindy.

_Seriously, the bitch is sooo annoying. _

"Umm….," I said and looked around for the paper. "For Cullen Architectural Designs."

She finally tore her eyes from the TV and looked at me. She squealed and jumped up from the couch bouncing up and down. I just watched her with a raised eyebrow and giggled at the sight.

"What the fuck, Al?" She stopped bouncing and then ran to her own room. I stood and watched her run back through her door. She had an old shoebox in her hand and a smile on her face.

She sat on the floor next to the coffee table where she also sat the shoebox down. She opened it and I gasped.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?" I laughed… ok, maybe guffawed is better.

"What?" She asked, innocently while she sorted through her pictures. "It's my dream wedding. I'm a girl leave me alone." She pouted, then smiled. "Ok, where are you?" She asked herself, and continued to go through the stacks of pictures. I sat down on the other side and looked at a few.

_Floral arrangements._

_Song lists._

_Hairdo._

_Updos._

_Do dos?_

I chuckled to myself.

_Bridesmaid's dresses? WTF?!?_

"You seriously can't expect me to wear this?" I asked her incredulously. She looked up and smiled.

"Nope. That was from a few years back. Way out of style now," She said, and then continued her search.

"Oh," I said, like it made perfect sense. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked, then found a picture that had to have been from the 80s.

"All my life," She said with a shrug. "Here it is!" She announced happily. I smiled at her and then took the picture as she handed it to me. I looked at the picture and then back to my sister.

"Do you like the tux or something? Because I would think that the guy would want to……." I said, and she stopped me.

"No, not his tux. The guy," She said in a duh tone. I looked at the picture again.

It was a handsome guy. He looked tall. He had blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. He looked like old Hollywood personified. He looked exactly, if not more handsome, like Errol Flynn.

"The guy?" I asked slowly. She nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "The guy?" I said again. She rolled her eyes.

"This is the man I'm going to marry!" She clapped happily.

I stared at her incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that," She demanded. I just kept staring at her. "Seriously, I know it's meant to be," She defended.

"But still, what does all this have to do with tomorrow?" I asked, and started putting the pictures back in the box.

"That's the youngest son of the Cullens. His name is Jasper. They own and operate the design company. The father, Carlisle, is CEO but the three brothers help and are being groomed to take it over," She told me. "They are the hottest bachelors in NYC."

"How do I not know this?" I asked dumbly. She shrugged.

"Because you watch shit like Jackass rather than ET," She laughed, walking back into her room with her shoebox of doom.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Ho," She shouted back.

--

I walked out of my apartment building onto the busy sidewalk. I wore a cream colored suit with a dark purple cami underneath my jacket.

I carried my bag with my laptop, resume as well as a few other essentials inside. I walked thinking about all that I would say. I didn't even know who was interviewing me. I was a little nervous, but I knew I could do this.

_You can do this._

_You are kick-ass Isabella Swan. _

_You have a Bachelor's Degree in Communications. _

_You can do this. _

_No puking. _

_Please no puking. _

I walked through the glass doors and walked to sign in at the security desk.

"Hey sweetie, where you off to?" I heard the security guard say. I put the pen back in the book and smiled at him.

"Job interview for secretary position," I told him.

"For who? I know just about everyone here." He smiled and he reminded me a lot of my Papaw.

"Emmett Cullen."

He smiled widely and nodded, "He's a good, nice young man. He'd be a great boss. Brings me leftovers from his mother's all the time. The whole family is great."

"That's great," I smiled.

"Well, good luck sweetie. You seem like a nice young lady." He waved as I walked to the elevators.

It was crowded as I made my way to the correct floor. Businessmen and women all crowded along with a young man who looked to be from the mailroom. His IPod was blasting and with the elevator being small and quiet I could hear Hinder playing. I laughed at the song choice.

_We're gonna be up all night_

_Gonna get you fuckin high_

_We're gonna be up all night_

_Never make it out alive_

_So far from sober that I'll have to slam_

_Through my hang over_

It reached my floor and I got off along with a few others. I walked to the front desk where a kind looking young girl was sitting there answering phones. She smiled at me and gave me the universal sign for 'give me just a second.' Which, that shit usually pissed me off but she looked so nice I couldn't really get mad.

"Ok, sorry about that. What can I help you with?" She asked, with a genuine smile.

"I have an interview with Mr. Emmett Cullen," I said back, and looked around the buzzing office. Everyone seemed to be doing something urgent. It would be fast paced and I really seemed to like that idea.

"Oh, ok, Isabella Swan?" She asked, while looking down at an appointment book. I heard the elevator signal more people entering the floor and turned around.

_Fuck._

_Me._

_Hard._

I think I creamed my panties just at the sight of the godlike man in front of me. His clear, sky blue eyes looked around at the sight in front of him. The whole time he walked time seemed to slow down and my mind seemed to get carried away. Marvin began to sing to me.

I've been really tryin', baby

Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long

_He looked back at me and our gazes locked in a heated battle. He smiled sexily at me and I gave him a come hither smirk. His perfect brunette hair flopping as he walked towards me. All time stopped as he came closer to me._

And if you feel like I feel, baby

Then come on, oh, come on

_I took one step forward and so did he. His eyes raked over my body and mine went down his. His shoulders were broad and muscular. He looked to be about 6" 5'. My petite frame of 5" 4' never stood a chance next to this Zeus. _

Whoo, let's get it on

Ah, babe, let's get it on

Let's love, baby

Let's get it on, sugar

Let's get it on

Whoo-ooh-ooh

_Even with his suit you could see how much this man took care of his body. His chest just seemed so lickable. I wanted every single inch of him. Looking down to his…._

"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan?" I shook my head out of my thoughts, and looked up to those same blue eyes. I blushed as I realized what had just happened. "Are you alright?" He asked politely with genuine concern in his tone.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired and zoned out a bit. Sorry," I mumbledas I looked down.

"This is obviously Ms. Swan and she's here for the interview," The receptionist said. I smiled at her and she nodded, as if knowing exactly what had just occurred. I mouthed a 'thank you' and she smiled.

"Thanks, Ange," The god said to her in his deep, sexy voice.

_Dammit, get a grip Swan!_

_Fuck, he's fiiiiiine!_

"Follow me," He said, and smiled. I nodded and waited for him to pass me. I walked behind him trying really hard not to stare at his perfect glutes. The way his pants stretched across them as he took a step forward. I really, really thought I was doing fine. Until I tripped from being so lost in perfect ass land.

"Umph," I grunted, and fell into a blonde baby faced guy. He caught me barely but not before copping a feel.

"You ok?" He asked, while he looked me over for "injuries." His pervy ass was just looking at my tits. "I'm Mike," He said with a cute smile. He had that whole frat boy look about him. I'm sure he wore his visor just a little to the side when he was a legacy in the Alpha fraternity.

"I'm Bella, and I'm fine." I said and took a few steps back. The god stepped next to me and looked at the frat boy named Mike.

"Thanks Mr. Newton for all your help," He said, and I felt his hand lightly rest on the small of my back.

_Fuck, he's touching me. _

_He's touching me._

_He's touching me._

_He's touching me._

He led me to an open door, and I walked inside. It was a big office with huge windows over looking the city.

"This is beautiful," I said, and walked further into the office. He walked past me and then around his desk.

"Take a seat. Let's get this show on the road," He smiled a big dimpled smile and I melted. He gestured to the seat in front of the desk and I took it.

"Will Mr. Cullen be joining us?" I asked as I sat down in front of him. He looked up at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Why would my father be joining us?" He asked.

_No._

_No._

_No._

This perfect specimen of man could not be the one I would be working for and seeing all day everyday.

_No._

_No._

_No._

How could this man be the brother of the one I saw in that picture?

They look nothing alike.

"So, you're Emmett?" I asked to clarify. He chuckled a low deep sound.

"Yes, I am," He said still chuckling.

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"Well, let's get this started, shall we?" He smiled at me. His eyes seemed to light up as I smiled back.

_This could get interesting._

_--_

**REVIEW!!**

**So, I got stuck on this one. My Bella was not wanting to talk to me so you know what I did, I pretty much made the bitch just like me. LoL there you go.**

**Ok, so hopefully I can get the next one out sooner. I just have so much shit going on right now. I really want to get it out a bunch more before school starts in a month but we will see. **

**Thanks for reading and I have posted Fast and Hard over on Twilighted and there is also a thread for it so go show some love for it over there.**

**Love, kisses and all that other shit,**

**courthale**


End file.
